A gun owner naturally must have a safe storage means to protect a gun against accidental discharge or misuse. However, in the prior art, the mere enclosure of a firearm in a closure or lockable enclosure has not afforded protection against unauthorized or accidental use. In particular, such protection of the past has not protected against the accidental discharge of a loaded weapon, either from within the enclosure or after removal, authorized or unauthorized, from the enclosure. Unfortunately many individuals carry their firearms in storage cases in an unsafe condition, wherein the firearm is actually cocked, ready to shoot. Sometimes the firearm is not cocked but there is a live round in the chamber. Once the owner or other individual takes the firearm out of the case, they may inadvertently hold the firearm by the grip, pull the trigger and shoot.
Complicated devices of the past have provided some form of lock on the trigger guard (that is, aside from the normal gun safety mechanism) inhibiting the pulling of a trigger. Some devices have, especially in the case of revolvers, provided rods locked in the barrels of guns inhibiting rotation of the cylinder against the firing of a loaded chamber in position to be fired.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,307,755 and 3,369,721 to Lentz describe a firearm safety box provided with a safety rod that ensures a firearm has no bullet in its chamber while properly in such a box. The safety rod is inserted into the barrel. The safety rod end is of a length to extend the entire length of the barrel and the bullet chamber. A clip safety rod is also provided that protrudes into the magazine well.
However, a disadvantage of Lentz is that it is essential to manufacture the box and safety rod for only one particular model of firearm. As stated in Lentz, the positioning of the mounting bar is particularly gauged so that only the particular model automatic pistol may fit into the firearm safety box. The thickness of the inside dimension of the firearm safety box is such that the automatic pistol will fit snugly inside the firearm safety box and the firearm safety box could not otherwise close with another firearm placed in the firearm safety box even if the safety rod and clip safety rod were properly engaged.